


Please Don't wear Green

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: smut, Oral (male receiving), nicknames of Doll, Doll Face, Daddy Kink, wall sex,
Relationships: Luke Alvez/ Reader, Luke Alvez/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Please Don't wear Green

You’d joined the BAU team about a year and a half ago. It had been a highly coveted position and when you had been offered the spot, you took it in a heartbeat. You had known what types of cases the team handled but what you hadn’t realized was that stakeouts were still a thing. 

They didn’t happen very often though, so at least you had that. You were currently staking out an unsub’s possible house. It was just a matter of waiting for him to show up and then you’d be able to get the guy. 

Problem was you weren’t used to the Florida humidity and so you had dressed in a few layers too many. You were uncomfortably hot and you swore that you were going to pass out of heatstroke, which would completely ruin any chance of getting the guy. You needed to get out of the layers. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue but the thing was that you were working this particular stakeout with Luke. 

Luke who was ridiculously gorgeous. Luke who made butterflies explode in your stomach each time he gave you one of his dimpled smiles. Luke who, you were sure, was flirting with you and trying to get under your skin with the way he danced around you. It wasn’t that you weren’t interested… it wasn’t even that you were worried about Bureau policy… Hell, you and Luke had hooked up back when the two of you were in the Army (not that either of you had known it at the time, each of you enjoying a night on the town and not bothering to get to know your bedmate too much)… No, none of that actually posed any kind of problem for you. 

The thing was, you knew what Luke was like in bed and you had gotten to know him on a personal level. You knew that if anything happened, your heart had a very real chance of not being okay if things didn’t work out. So you had remained slightly guarded around him… never letting your walls down completely. 

But… changing in front of him… it wasn’t emotional… it was just something you needed to do… right? Thankfully, before you could think too much more about it, Luke called your name. Turning to him, he pointed towards the bushes at the far end of the property, “There’s a car coming.”

You could feel the tension in the SUV and soon enough, the car pulled in and a figure got out of what was actually a truck. You called the movement into your team while Luke got off the SUV. Once you’d confirmed that they were en route- sans sirens- you got off the SUV and made your way towards the house, following Luke. 

You met up with him pretty quickly and the two of you watched as the unknown man got into the back of his truck. As soon as he picked up the blanket-covered body, both you and Luke had weapons drawn and pointed at the man. 

“FBI! Don’t move!” Luke called out and, as expected, the man took off running You ran over to the truck and found that one of the women you had suspected as being one of his victims, Nancy Campbell, was, in fact, his seventh victim and, from what you could tell, she’d been dead a couple of days. 

Cursing under your breath, you were about to check the rest of the truck but the sound of gunshots from inside the house caught your attention. Drawing your gun, you made your way over to the house. Reaching the open door, you call out Luke’s name and you can hear him answer you, saying he’s fine but you can’t seem to make out where it comes from. Clearing the entrance you make your way in and go about clearing each room.

You make your way up the stairs and a creaking sound is all you hear before you’re falling. You brace yourself, expecting to hit something hard but you’re surprised when you find yourself in someone’s arms. 

“I’ve got you Y/N,” Luke’s voice echoes in your ears and you can feel yourself sigh in relief. Luke begins chuckling and you can’t help the automatic response to smack his chest. 

“Let me down Alvez,” you chuckle and he laughs as he lets you down. Once you’re on your feet you take a quick glance around before asking Luke, “Where is he?”

Luke motions towards the other side of the room and you see a hand that’s laid out. You make your way over to find the unsub, a gun in the hand against his chest… a blonde male, mid-thirties. 

The rest of the night is a blur, for the most part, the only thing that you can remember is the heat of the night. Like most cases, clean up and all the collecting of evidence took a few hours. You had finally had enough of the heat when you had decided to take off the long sleeves you had layered. You can remember the material catching and having to quickly shove your shirt back on but there wasn’t much to do about it. You’d barely given it a second thought

It wasn’t until the team was on the jet and your phone buzzed, informing you that you had a new message that you thought about it again. 

**So… you still wear emerald**

Your eyes snap over to the brown-eyed male that had been a pain in your ass and you saw that his eyes were already on your own. Your mind flashed back to that night and the way that his eyes had burned into yours - the way your body had moved with his and the way his body had pushed you further and further until you had hit a climax the likes of which you hadn’t had since - no matter how much you chased it. 

You thought back to that night… to the way that Luke’s arms had felt around you… the way that he held you to him. You thought about how safe you had felt. 

You thought about the last few months… the way that the two of you always managed to work in sync with each other. You thought about the way that the two of you seemed to always manage to revolve around each other. 

How you naturally reached for him and he naturally reached for you whenever something came up. You thought about the way working with him just felt… right. 

Before you could overthink it you smirked and sent him a quick text. 

He waited a few minutes before opening it but you saw the look of surprise on his face when he finally did open the text. 

—

You finished putting on a pair of heels before booking at the clock. 

Luke was due in five minutes. 

You poured yourself a glass of water, trying to calm your nerves. While you don’t regret the text, you do worry that maybe he won’t come.

You’re finishing your water when there’s a knock at the door. 

Grabbing the robe you had thrown on the couch and slipping it on, you make your way over to the door. Taking a steadying breath, you check the peephole and you see Luke standing in the hallway. He looks a bit nervous which makes you feel better. 

Opening the door, you motion for him to come in. He follows you into your living room where you take off the robe you’d been wearing.

“So what do you think?” you ask as the robe falls from your body… 

You had specifically worn a green lace lingerie that was reminiscent of the one you had worn under your dress that day. This time you wore a long line bra with lace cups and a garter belt that was cinched at your waist, a thick green band before it connected to lace and a pair of cheeky underwear that matched the same lace detailing of the bra. This time, you had connected the garter bet to a set of green garters. 

You can hear as Luke moans softly before he tells you, “Absolutely incredible…” His eyes flick over to you and he asks you,” Are you sure about this?”

You take a deep breath before answering, “Where this will end? I’ve never been more unsure…” you can see his face fall and he’s about to cut this off but you cross the room over to him and take his hand in yours, “But I am sure I want to find out where this is gonna go. I am sure that I want you… I’m sure I need you…”

Leaning in you press your lips to his, kissing him forcefully. He returns the kiss just as forcefully, one hand coming to the side of your face and the other pulling on your hair and tugging your head back. 

He breaks the kiss, moving to kiss the edge of your lip before kissing down your neck to your chest before making his way back to your lips. The hand that had been on your cheek moves back to your hair and it’s like suddenly you can’t breathe at how wonderful he feels pressed against you. Your hands move to the base of his neck and you feel him move the two of you so that you’re pressed against the wall. 

His tongue slips between your lips followed by a deep groan, the kiss quickly becomes a mess of tongues and teeth, until you’re forced to pull away, breaking the kiss for a gulp of air. He steps back from you for a moment 

He quickly pulls his shirt over his body and your hands move to his jeans, undoing his belt. You help him tug the jeans and boxers off. The sight of his cock springing free from his confines made your mouth water. You remembered the way he had made you feel… the way he had pushed you those years ago and you could feel your heart thudding in your chest in anticipation of what was to come. 

You allow yourself to follow the planes of his body, shamelessly checking him out and he looks better than you remembered. His tan skin and his muscles make your mouth water and further your arousal 

Reaching out to him, you let your fingers trail across his skin, watching as the goosebumps appear and you slowly sink to your knees. He immediately knows what you’re up to and you watch as he fists himself with one hand as you lick your lips. He leans against the wall, holding himself up with his free hand and you part your lips taking him hungrily into your mouth. 

Luke groans your name when you flick your tongue back and forth over his slit. His hips begin to gently thrust into your mouth and you moan at the taste of him on your tongue. You move your hand over his and he moves his hand away from his shaft, moving it to rip the back of your head, pushing you further on his length. 

“That’s it Doll,” Luke encourages you. You hollow your cheeks around him and moving your hand from his shaft, you move to play with his sac. Fondling them, you can feel Luke’s hips stutter slightly and you suck hard. 

You repeat your actions, taking more of him in your mouth each time that you do and before you realize it, he’s gripping both sides of your face, holding you in place, his deep groan filling the room as you feel him empty himself inside of you. 

You do your best to swallow as much of him as you can and when you can feel that he’s stopped coming, you run your tongue along his shaft, sucking hard and getting every precious drop of him.

Lukes having almost none of it though, an he pulls you off him before he pulls you up. His grip making you whimper in pleasure as he presses his lips against yours. 

You manage to jump up and wrap your legs around his waist. His hands coming to your ass and holding you tightly to him. He gives you a look of confusion when he realizes that he can feel you… he can actually feel your wetness surrounding him and the sweet feeling of your pussy lips on his shaft. 

Looking between the two of you he gives you a smirk before clicking his tongue, “Crotchless panties Doll?”

“I remembered you said you wanted to fuck me in that dress that night…” you tell him, voice soft and low, worried that he may have found that an odd thing to remember from your coupling, “Figured these would be… the best possible alternative?”

“Fuck… Dollface…” he groans as you grind yourself against him, “You’re absolutely perfect… you know that?”

You open your mouth to answer but instead, you only whimper when you realize that you can feel him hardening between the two of you. You wriggle your hips against him further, the way you move making th head of his cock bump against your clit with each passing stroke and you can feel your walls clenching, desperate for him to be inside of you. 

“Need you…” you whisper in his ear, “Need you inside me…”

“Need you inside me….” Luke repeats, trailing off at the ends as his hand comes up to your hair pulling it back and it takes you a moment to realize what it is that he wants but when you do, you smirk at him before kissing him, pressing your chest against his bare skin. 

“Need you inside me…” you tell him as you move your hand between the two of you and line him up with your soaking entrance, before saying the words you know he wants to hear,“Daddy… Need your to fuck me…”

As soon as you say the words, he sinks into you with one hard thrust and all you can do is moan in pure pleasure. It’s better than you remember. He fills you completely and your body stretches to accommodate him. He’s thicker than you remember him but God if it isn’t enough to almost push you over the edge. 

He begins to thrust inside of you, your head leaning back against the wall as your hands grip onto his biceps, clinging on for dear life. 

“Want you to fuck yourself on me,” Luke whispers and you give him a soft glare. He returns the favor by lightly smacking your ass and you pull yourself towards him, thanking the years of PT as you’re able to use his biceps and your thigh muscles to lift yourself up on him. It’s hard work but it’s also so worth it. You can see the way that his lips part in pure bliss and his hips begin to thrust into you as if they are of their own mind. 

“I’ve dreamed about this pussy for years,” he tells you as his hands grip your ass hard enough to make you yelp, making you clench around him. 

“Still so tight,” he praises you, “So wet for me Doll Face… want me to make you come all over my cock?”

“Please Daddy,” you whine and you can hear the desperation in your voice, but you don’t actually care, you need this so you beg him,“Please let me come on your cock.”

You can feel Luke pull out of you almost all of the way and a thrill of exhilaration goes down your spine before he snaps his hips forward pulling a scream from your throat as he growls at the feeling of you enveloping him. 

He repeats his actions, pressing you up against the wall to steady the two of you before he picks up the pace. You can feel him hitting that spot within you that you hadn’t even known exhibited until that night with him and you moan loudly. 

Luke continues to pound into you, hitting that spot over and over again, and you can feel your back bouncing against the cold wall behind you. Your walls tighten around him and you know that you’re about to fall off the edge

“Daddy… I’m gonna come…” you whimper, warning him as you feel the telltale sign of your orgasm about to hit. 

Luke, thank God, doesn’t change a thing. He merely praises you, “That’s it Doll Face, want you to come all over me… want you to to drench me in your come like a good girl.” 

He keeps up the same brutal pace as he holds you against the wall, hitting that sweet spot and with just a few more thrusts your clamping down around him as your nails dig into his shoulders and your eyes roll back as your orgasm hits you hard. 

Luke continues to pound into you at that same pace, fucking you through your orgasm before you feel his hips stutter and his head fall to the crook of your neck. You can feel his jaw tensing against your neck as you purposefully continue to clench around him, pulling his own orgasm from him.

It took a moment for the two of you to catch your breath and you were grateful that it seemed that Luke needed the wall to hold himself up because you knew that if he set you down, your legs would be jelly. Eventually both of your breathings evened out and he pulled back to look at you before asking, 

“Do me a favor though?” He asks you and you raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue, “Don’t wear green to work anymore..” 

“It’s Emerald…” you remind him. 

“Any kind of green is gonna make me wanna bend you over and fuck you senseless,” he tells you and you can’t help but giggle. He waits till you nod your head before leaning in and kissing you softly. You met his kiss eagerly but it was a chaste kiss, meant to be reassuring and caring - not meant to start something else up just yet. 

When he breaks the kiss, he looks your in the eye before telling you, “I’ve got you Y/N and I wanna find out where this is gonna go. I want you…”


End file.
